Fates Cruel Love
by Dmayflower
Summary: In the days of the Greeks and Romans the twelve great God's and Goddesses ruled. But that age has ended, now Fate's cruel love reunites the separated souls of these great ones in the form of human teenagers. Love, betrayal, and tragedy unfold in this epic tale. Will good triumph over evil? Or will love lose in the great battle against Fate?
1. Mount Olympus

**Hello Everyone! Dmayflower here with a brand-spaken new story for all of you lovely readers. This one will be based on Greek mythology coming to life in a modern day city, there's a manga similar to this but I cant remember its name. There will be romance, action and tragedy...all things that we all love and know to be in mythology;) Without further ado I welcome you into the world of the Fates and Gods...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 1 Mount Olympus**

_IN the beginning of the beginning the Universe created Heaven and Earth, the original parents, who bore the Titans. Among the Titans, though there were many with great power, only a few ruled above the others. Cronus king of the Titans had five children who betrayed him and ended his reign: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, and Hera. _

_The three brothers drew lots for the realm in which they would rule. Zeus was clever and demanded he choose first as he was the eldest, he won the Heavens. Poseidon drew next, but he was indifferent and was content with his win of the Sea. Hades was the only brother left and by default was granted the Underworld, the master of the dead, though not Death himself for Death was named Thanatos. _

_Zeus married his unwilling sister Hera, Poseidon married the Titan Ocean's granddaughter Amphitrite, and Hades married the beautiful Persephone whom he kidnapped from Earth. _

_The three God brothers ruled over the humans as the young species began to be born on the surface. Zeus watched from above, and often came down for he was an unfaithful husband, Hades governed the dead souls, and Poseidon ruled the seas, sometimes even causing earthquakes with his anger. _

_As Time passed the twelve Gods were born: Athena, the twins Apollo and Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, Ares, and Hephaestus. All powerful, all beautiful, and all immortal. _

_On the eve of the God's and Goddesses rule the Fates, enigmatic creatures of the Universe, came to Zeus as he slept in his chambers. He awoke with a start as they hovered over him, but he recognized them and stilled his thunderbolt from crashing though their bodies. _

_They spoke of Prophecy, a coming of a new age, where Zeus would be powerless and the Human's God would no longer be a resident of Olympus, but of Heaven itself. Zeus's rage overwhelmed him at the Human's insult, he demanded to know of this God so he may defeat him. But the Fates warned him that God had created the Universe and so had created him. Their time of rule was coming to an end and they would disappear from Earth and Olympus would crumble to the sky in flashes of fire and the Sea would rise to catch the falling palace, beginning a new era. _

_Zeus fell into despair that no more would they live and rule. However the Fates foretold, that when Earth grew weak and the Humans became lost from God, would Zeus and his children be reincarnated. They would be born as Human, their powers dormant, to one day reawaken the Earth and Heaven to their former glory. _

_God had spoken to the Fates and warned them of this coming and gifted his powerful children a second life, when all too easily he could have left them to ruin. The Fates faded to dust as Zeus watched, leaving him with only his thoughts to ponder. _

_Hera came to him that night having sensed a foreign presence in her husbands bed chamber. Suspicions of her husband she strode though the drapes adorning Zeus's chamber entrance; only to find Zeus alone and pacing in deep thought. _

_He dismissed her comfort, sending her away. Hera was offended but she was scared of her husband and left him. Zeus had a vision that night of his fellow God's and Goddesses, one specifically, Aphrodite as a human. The Fates had spoken truth and Zeus began preparations for the coming of their end. _

Lucy stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. A weird feeling thrummed through her heart as she stretched and rubbed her eyes. It was just another morning but something about her dream had left her feeling this odd longing.

If only she could remember what it was she had dreamed of. Lucy glanced at the small notebook that sat on her dresser drawer; usually she would write down her dreams before she forgot. She sighed, no entry today.

There was clanking down in the kitchen and the tempting smell of coffee drifted into her room. She looked over at her alarm clock,

**7:35**

Lucy felt her eyes growing to the size of saucers. Holy mother she was gonna be late.

Panic set in as she crashed around her room, today is the first day of her senior year and she's going to be late. She yanked on her uniform and braved another peek at the clock,

**7:42**

_Eeep! Okay so no breakfast...brush teeth! Brush, brush, brush..._

**7:46**

_Oh shit this is not happening! _

A voice called from down the stairs, "Lucy your going to be late!"

She almost screamed as she ran out her bedroom barely remembering her school bag and student id. If this was just the first day of school, Lucy groaned at the thought of what could possibly happen the rest of the school year.

The possibilities were endless.

A boy leaned against the school entrance just hidden behind an oak tree. But he had a great view of the blonde running top speed past the P.E. teacher into the school. He chuckled to himself,

_You haven't changed a bit, Aphrodite. _

**Okay! So I will update every Friday and will do my very best to be on time with the new chapters. I hope y'all enjoyed it...please review!**

**Till next time!**

**Dmayflower**


	2. Hephaestus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

**Chapter 2 Hephaestus**

_The smith of the Gods was the son of Hera. The Queen of the Gods was desperate to have a beautiful child in order to please her husband; Zeus. However when the baby was born, though a son, he was not beautiful. Before Zeus could learn of his knew child she concealed him in rags and dropped him from the edge of Olympus where he fell to Earth. He lay on a beach wailing in agony, every bone broken in his body, unable to heal. _

_The nymphs heard his cries and brought him to their home in the bottom of the ocean. They raised him and he grew to have talent in forging the oceans fires into magnificent gifts for Neptune and his wife. Amphitrite brought the boy into their palace and had him take all the precious jewels of the ocean and forge jewelry for her. She loved the boy and would often wear the jewels to parties on Olympus. _

_Hera on one day complimented the ocean Queen on her ornaments. Amphitrite unwittingly bragged about the babe who was now her personal pet. How he was gifted with forging and making remarkable treasures from the fires of Earth. _

_Hera knew who the child was immediately and demanded her sister-in-law return the child to her. Maybe her ugly son could be useful after all. Amphitrite was furious to relinquish the boy but was scared of Hera's wrath so she sent the child to the pathway of Hermes. _

_The messenger god had been ordered by Hera to not tell Zeus of the boy until she could present him herself. But Hermes felt no loyalty to Hera and upon arriving in Olympus guided him to Zeus's chambers. _

_Zeus was surprised by the boys story, unawares of his wife's schemes. He embraced the child and named him Hephaestus meaning god of fire and metal bending. The boy shed tears of silver, in joy that he now had a name and that his father had accepted him as a God instead of a pet or an abandoned son. _

_Hera was outraged at Hermes but knew she could not harm him for fear of her husbands wrath. Instead she called for Hephaestus, who now was charged with making weapons and jewels for the Gods and Goddesses, to her chambers. _

_But the young God wished for nothing to do with his cruel mother. In his place Hermes went and fooled Hera into believing he was her son. The Queen of the Gods went into a rage when the trickster revealed his identity and stormed to Zeus demanding he discipline his pet. _

_But Zeus scoffed at her and reminded her that not only was Hermes not his pet but also a God and that she deserved such a punishment for her acts against their son. Hera retreated that day swearing vengeance on Hermes, and plans in order to snare the loyalty of her son Hephaestus. _

Natsu smirked and closed the garbage that was this Greek mythology textbook. The pompous fools that wrote this shit managed to completely falsify the actual events that occurred. It wasn't their fault though, Amphitrite hated Hera for being Queen of the Gods so it made sense when she stole Hephaestus from his crib.

Hera was kind enough to not kill her when she rescued her son from being a slave for the greedy queen and her nymphs. But that was a whole other story. Natsu found it amusing how everyone was convinced Hephaestus was ugly.

_I'm not that bad looking at all, now Gajeel, yes he got the rougher looks of us two but it's not his fault he has a dashingly good looking twin brother. _

Natsu looked across the ail at the blonde that was trying to hide the fact that she was writing in her journal. He quietly laughed to himself. It is going to be so much fun to have her remember who she is. But more importantly who I am.

Another thing the authors of the textbooks left out of the passage about Hephaestus; his wife was Aphrodite. Natsu smiled at the restless soul stirring within his bones.

_Don't worry blacksmith, in all good time, in all good time. _

The bell rang and the class all hurried out of the class room, humans had a tendency of being overly simple minded. Natsu casually walked out into the hallway. He was supposed to meet with Gajeel and Laxus this afternoon.

When they were born Natsu and Gajeel had already been able to sense another presence within themselves. It wasn't until, however, on their thirteenth birthdays when they had met Laxus. The blonde had such a presence they immediately felt the need to look up to him for guidance.

That was when Laxus told them the truth. They were Hephaestus, two bodies with halves of a single soul. Natsu that of fire and Gajeel of Steel. At first they were skeptical but the fact that they had already felt the presence of another soul within themselves presented an arguing case that Laxus was right.

Gajeel had asked why had Hephaestus's soul split in two, into fraternal twins no less. Laxus had answered, because he had always been torn between two loves. Fate had been kind in giving him a chance with both loves.

Natsu chuckled darkly. He didn't know if it was a kindness or a selfishness curse. Because if either of the twins die so will the other. The separation of the souls would rip the other apart.

Laxus waved to him from underneath the big oak that he had stood under that very morning.

"So did you find your goddesses?" the blonde teased.

Natsu grinned at his brother who stood quietly next to him, "Yeah I found her. She has no clue who she is."

Gajeel chuckled, "Maybe that's a good thing, you would have to stave off every boy in the school if she was 'awake'"

Laxus grinned, "Okay, okay, that's enough. The reason I asked to meet with both of you-"

"What you didn't want to just see me?" Natsu and Gajeel ribbed each other with brotherly companionship.

"This is serious you two, especially for you Natsu. Ares has awoken and is on the hunt. No sign of him yet but we cant be too sure."

Natsu glared at Laxus but looked away to watch Lucy exiting the school's front doors. She was laughing to a couple of girls, her golden hair shining in the sun, her smile reddening her cheeks with happiness.

He would not lose her again. "He cant have her."

Laxus nodded in agreement. He knew Natsu wouldn't allow Ares to take Aphrodite away from him again, Zeus knew that pain all too well.

Gajeel clasped both men on the shoulders, "My King, brother, shall we go? I still have to find my Goddesses as do you Zeus. "

Lucy watched as the three 'Gods' of the school left. Cana, and Levy noticed her line of vision and ribbed at each other.

"You know Natsu was staring at you for practically the _entire _day Lucccyyy!" Levy giggled as Cana teased.

Lucy blushed but shook her head in denial, "I wouldn't have anything to do with that spaz!"

Levy placed her hand above her eyebrows like she was trying to shield the sun from her checking out the three most popular guys in school. "It's denial! After all that Gajeel is just too yummy."

Cana and Lucy's chins dropped at their usually shy friend, "Whoa Levy what's gotten into you? Anyways Gajeel?!" Levy startled a little realizing herself what she had said and blushed.

"Um, yeah, well I have had a really big crush on him since he and his brother transferred last year." All three girls giggled and left school momentarily forgetting boys to eat yummy cake at a little patisserie a few blocks down from school.

Lucy watched as people passed outside the window of the cute bakery. _Natsu, huh? _Something stirred within her, but she ignored it. It wasn't the first time the thought of the pink haired boy had caused stirrings within her, but she had chosen to leave those feelings alone. Since whenever she explored them pain seemed to accompany the longing.

_Natsu.._

to be continued...

**Okay so I plan on having the chapters be longer but I want introduce all of the Gods and Goddesses THEN kick start this roller coaster of hate, revenge, love and...maybe some _extra loving;)_**

**till next time...**

**Dmayflower**


	3. Ares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 3 Ares**

_Born from Zeus and Hera, Ares God of war was the most vicious of all the Olympians. He would ride through battles with his chariot being pulled by his fire breathing horses. He ruled the bronze age where humans and their wars wrote history in the blood of their enemies. But despite being the God of war Ares is most well known for his affair with Aphrodite who had been married to Hephaestus. _

_Helios the sun, watched as Ares and Aphrodite committed adultery and was allegedly the one who warned Hephaestus of this crime. Hephaestus's heart broke and he dropped everything he was working on to at once begin crafting an impenetrable net in which he would lay a trap for the lovers. _

_Hephaestus laid the trap over his wife's bed, the ropes so fine that no eye could see but the slightest touch or movement would trigger the trap. As he waited Hephaestus called upon the other Gods and Goddesses who joined him as they discovered the shamed lovers. _

_Hephaestus refused to release the two without compensation for all the courting gifts Ares had bestowed upon his wife. Finally Poseidon fulfilled the black smith's demand and Ares and Aphrodite were released. Aphrodite left Olympus and went to her island of Cyprus, while Ares as well left Olympus but to regions unknown. _

_Three children were born from this adultery, Phobos the God of fear, Deimos God of terror, and Harmonia Goddess of Harmony. Phobos and Deimos would have many exploits with their father but not much is ever mentioned of Harmonia the most gentle of the triplets. _

Lucy sat at in her bedroom and shut the textbook. She had wanted to read ahead for the next class because her teacher had warned there was going to be a test at the end of the week. They only had three more chapters to go but after reading the first Lucy's stomach had felt sick and she stopped.

She mentally scolded Aphrodite for cheating on her husband and not only that but having children with her lover! The nausea got worse and Lucy moved from her desk to her bed in a huff. She would never cheat, never.

Natsu and Gajeel had left Laxus awhile ago and now they walked towards the train station that would take them home. The brothers remained quiet, neither wanting to talk about the conversation they had just partaken in. Gajeel knew that Natsu was upset and old wounds were becoming fresh pain, but sooner or later they would have to talk about what they were going to do.

"I found him in an all boys school not too far from here, it seems that several other unawakened souls are there too, but he is definitely awake." Gajeel thought over Laxus's words. Affairs were always messy, especially when the participating parties were evil. Ares was bad new and often times he and his sons caused more trouble than good.

The blacksmith inside Gajeel growled in contempt, and new emotions and thoughts swarmed the teenager's mind. The God inside of him was showing how he felt about Ares and his wife for what they had done. Gajeel opted to not voice these opinions knowing full well that he'd earn a rather painful response from his sulking brother.

Laxus watched the brothers leave and then walked to a local bar he had been visiting recently. He was of age, it only seemed appropriate that the king of the Gods be a little older but in all honesty it annoyed Laxus. His human side was more than tired with all of the running around and trying to put back together a people broken and forgotten.

Entering the bar Laxus took a seat on a bar stool and waited. There, at the opposite end of the room stood the woman he had been wanting to see. The lightning God inside of him rumbled in approval. He hadn't told Natsu and Gajeel that he had found his wife because she had not awoken. That and it seemed that her human self was already in a relationship.

This complicated things but the woman named Mira Jane or rather Hera would soon be his again. He wouldn't allow any other outcome.

**HI! its been a realllllyyyy long time since I updated...but i'm back! It's a little short this time but it'll be longer next time! **

**Dmayflower **


End file.
